What should I say?
by wolverine's mate128
Summary: Rogue takes the cure for mutants and figures that without her powers; she can't be an X-man anymore, so she leaves. But Logan follows after her, trying to get her to come back. Rogue refuses. So Logan now has to choose: leave Rogue to her normal life forever, or say those words that he's been meaning to tell her. My first Rogan story so be nice!
1. I'm leaving part 1

I saw Logan sitting there with a beer in his hands in the kitchen. I tried my best for him to not notice me with that nose of his, but he did anyway. "What is it?" He asked gruffly. "I just... Umm... I can't sleep." I finally answered.  
"That it?" Logan scoffed in disbelief. "Yea, why?" I said. "Thought there was something wrong, guess I was wrong." He replied, still looking out the window. I sat next to him. I knew I had to tell him eventually. "Where are your gloves?" He asked suddenly, waking me up from my thoughts. "I... I took the cure," I told him honestly. "I took it so I can finally touch people..." I played with my fingers.  
There was a long moment of silence. Giving me enough time to think, since I'm not a mutant anymore, I can't live in the mansion anymore. "So, now what?" Logan finally spoke. "I don't know, but, I can't stay here." I answered. "Where will you go?" He said. "I'm thinking of living in a motel or something, maybe get a small job with good pay, like being a waitress." I replied, telling him my plans of what I'll do next. "When are you leaving?" Logan said, I knew I could always count on Logan when I needed someone to talk to. But, I hope I'll get to see him one day.

"Tomorrow." I replied. "Hmm, I could always come live with you." He told me. "No, I can take care of myself. You guys have done so much for me lately, I just hope that what I'm doing will repay the favor." I said. Doing what my hearts been wanting me to do since I've gotten to know the Wolverine. I kissed his cheek while he wasn't looking. I left the kitchen.

* * *

That was chapter one! See you soon!


	2. I'm leaving part 2

I packed up all of my belongings. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make sure I wasn't cold through the winter. "You sure you have to leave?" Kitty gave me a sad look. "Afraid so, I'm not like you guys anymore." I told her. "Well, Rogue, you can come back when ever you'd like," Jean smiled. I smiled back. But I looked around at all of my friends, Logan wasn't here. "Where's Logan?" I asked. "He said that he won't come back until tomorrow," Bobby said, "Oh." I said sadly, I know Logan was my friend but I did have some huge feelings for him, and it was more than just a crush. But, at least I don't have to deal with Logan leaving a lot anymore.  
"Tell him I said bye." I told him. "Will do!" He mock saluted to me. I rolled my eyes at him. I will miss how funny Iceman could be sometimes. I waved my final goodbye to my friends, as I walked away. I could see that the mansion seemed to be only a memory to me now. A memory that I won't need anymore.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise I'll make them longer soon!


	3. Fight for her

_"When are you leaving?" I asked, hoping she wasn't serious. "Tomorrow." She replied._

I banged my fist against the wooden bar table. "Bartender! Drink!" I growled angrily. The bartender rushed in front of me. Giving me a glass of whiskey. "Damn, what the hell is up with you?" He asked nervously. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ME ANOTHER!" I snarled at the man after I was done with my first drink. "This a woman?" Bartender said. "Yea? What's it to you?" I demanded angrily, I just wanted to forget all the feelings I had for Rogue by drinking.  
"What happened?" He asked, suddenly interested, "Well, you accept mutants?" I said. "Son, I am one." The bartender smirked, suddenly changing into a tiger-like creature. He changed back. "Name's Jarred. But I call myself Tigro." Jarred told me, changing back to his other form. "Logan," I said, Jarred gave me another shot of whiskey. "So," I finished half of the drink. "I'm kind of the dean at this school that this girl and I go to." I added, finishing the drink. "And?" Jarred asked. Running off to get me another.  
"The woman I love took the cure." I finished, drinking the next round. "Ah, so she thought that now she's a human again; she doesn't need to be taught at this mutant school you both go to?" Jarred said. "Yea... Reason why I'm here..." I said, drinking my whiskey after that. "When is she leaving?" Jarred asked, pouring in another shot of whiskey. "Told me last night that she was leaving today." I answered, about to chug the liquid until Jarred took it out of my reach. "Hey!" I snarled. "Really? You didn't even bother to say goodbye?" Jarred gave me an unimpressed look. "Why the hell should I? I'm never gonna see her again!" I growled. "What if you do one day but she's in the arms of someone else?" Jarred said. He did have a point. "So what should I do?" I growled softly this time. "How about trying to find this human girl and telling her how you feel?" Jarred told me. "Why must you bartenders give out good advice?" I mumbled.  
"Maybe 'cause we once had lovers of our own." Jarred replied, a wolfish grin forming. "What happened?" I smirked. "I watched her get married to some rich guy." Jarred sighed. He put an arm on my shoulder. "But good luck with yours." He said. I nodded. "How much?" I asked. "Na, it's on me." Jarred told me. "Now go find her before someone finds her heart."  
I smirked and rode off in my bike back, hoping that I wasn't too late.

* * *

And that's chapter three! Please wish Logan good luck on his search for Rogue!


	4. The search

I rode back to the mansion as fast as I could, but when I made it to the institute. I couldn't smell Rogue's scent. I was too late.

I sighed to myself. I parked my bike in the garage and went to my room. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I groaned to myself. "Logan?" I heard Jean say. She must still be up. "Jean? Aren't you supposed to be asleep with one-eye?" I asked my friend.

"Hard to sleep when you're still not tired," She joked, I grunted in reply. Not really in the mood for jokes. "Is this about Rogue?" Red asked. I nodded. "I've been such an ass to her that I don't even know if I can make things right." I sighed. "It's not too late for you to find her, I can look for her on cerebro if you'd like." Jean reminded me. Damn, I almost forgot about that!

"Thanks for the reminder." I grinned. "We can start tomorrow," She said. I nodded, walking to my room to go to sleep.

* * *

But will it work for finding humans? Oh well... Better off finding out!


	5. Is that you?

He heard a knock on his door. He opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Rogue, "What are you doing here?" Remy asked the love of his life. "I took the cure," The former mutant explained to the thief.  
"Is that why your here?" Gambit said, Rogue nodded. "I'm only going to be here until I land a job that has good money." She told him. Before the mutant thief in front of her could give her a dirty job. "Just because I don't have my powers anymore doesn't mean I can fuck whoever I want." Rogue glared at him.  
Remy grinned sheepishly. "Well, how about we go a few rounds? Haven't been able to do that because of your powers." He suggested. "Remy, I know we used to date before, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend." She sighed at him. She knew just as much as the thief did that they used to be a couple. That was while the now non-mutant still had her powers.  
But that was before a certan fereal mutant showed up. As soon as that metal clawed mutant came into the picture Logan and Rogue have became friends rather quickly. They're friendship made them come closer together. Which, made Remy jealous. Where ever he and Rogue would go. Logan always managed to come near the two.  
After he saw Rogue smiling at Wolverine in the kitchen nine weeks ago. That's when Gambit had lost it. He went to the kitchen, Rogue and Logan were too busy in their conversation to even hear the mutant thiefs movements.  
Remy grabbed at least a bakers dozen of beers. Hugging them to his chest while stalking away. He sent a glare to Logan, whom was still busy talking to his girlfriend.  
Gambit didn't know what he was doing at the time, and he didn't care either. He just wanted to drown all of the anger and jealousy in him with his drinks. He heard a knock on the door. Kitty came in. Remy didn't know it was her at the time, but he also didn't know that the mutant who can phase through walls had feelings for him. As soon as Shadow Cat noticed a drunk Gambit drinking to his hearts content, she took the bottles away from him.  
Angry, Remy pulled Kitty onto his lap. The girl blushed at how close she was to him. But knew that Rogue was her friend, and she didn't want to hurt Rogue's feelings by giving herself to a man who she loved. Kitty tried to get off but Remy kept pulling her back. The girl knew she could always phase herself off of him, but her heart was giving out the shots at the moment, not her mind.  
Remy confessed how jealous he was at Logan, thinking that the Wolverine stole his girlfriend. Kitty felt sorry for him, she wanted to tell him that Rogue and Logan were just friends. Nothing more nothing less. But all too quickly, Remy smashed his lips against Kitty's.  
Shadow Cat moaned in ecstasy when Remy's perfect mouthed lips starting nipping gently at the young woman's skin.  
It didn't take long until Remy and Kitty were both naked while making out. Gambit's buldge inside of Kitty's ass, fucking her like there was no tomorrow! Kitty moaned and groaned in pleasure at how fast they were going. Remy's load shot into Kitty as hard as it could, Kitty squealed as the mutant thief's cum was in her ass. But what they didn't know was that Rogue was going into Remy's room to see what was going on. Logan went with her also, annoyed that the mutant thief was making all this noise in the middle of the night.  
When Rogue opened the door, the southern belle couldn't believe what she was seeing: Kitty Pride AKA Shadow Cat, her best friend, having sex with Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit, her boyfriend! "R-Remy?" Rogue asked, tears threatening to roll down her pale cheeks. Remy heard her voice and stopped what he was doing with Rogue, and since the alcohol bottles he drank were empty and he wasn't drunk anymore. He realized what was happening. He and Kitty Pride were both naked in his bed. "R-Rogue!" He exclaimed. Kitty turned to her friend, ashamed of what she had just done with the former drunken cajun that night. Rogue ran off in tears. Logan ran after her, he managed to catch up to her. Calming her down too.  
But after the events that happened that night, Remy and Rogue had an argument the next morning.  
Remy could remember it all too clearly, that was a day he had never forgotten. He walked into the kitchen that morning. Noticing his girlfriend. Remy had to explain to her what the cause of those events the had happend were. But instead, he just wrapped his arms around the southern belle's hips. "Good morning, cher," He smiled softly at her. Rogue just elbowed him in the stommach hard. "Ouch!" He hissed in pain. "How dare you?" She demanded angrily. "How dare you just hug me and pretened as if last night was nothing to you!" He pouted at her. "Oh come on, Rogue-" Rogue slapped him in the face with her gloved hand. "Don't you come on Rogue with me cajun!" Rogue growled. "It was just one night, so what?" Remy asked innocently. "So what? SO WHAT!? Your cheating on me! WITH MY OWN BEST FRIEND!" She screamed the last part at him.  
"Hey! If there's someone cheating in this relationship then its you!" He glared at her, his mood changing to anger. "How am I supposed to be cheating on you?" Rogue demanded. "Ever since Wolverine came into the picture, you two have become inseperable! Everytime I'm with you, he's there! He's the third wheel!" Remy exclaimed. "I HAVEN'T BEEN CHEATING ON YOU!" Rogue screamed at her boyfriend. "Yes you have! I've seen you two together with my own two eyes!" Remy defended his statement. "HE'S JUST BEING A FRIEND! THAT'S ALL!" The southern belle yelled. "NO! I will not accept this, cher!" Remy hollered. "I will not accept how your just friends with him!" Rogue gave him a look. "Oh, so being friends with him is just terrible but you and Kitty having sex isn't?" She exclaimed angrily, tears rolling down her face again.  
Logan walked into the kitchen for something to eat when he noticed Rogue and Remy, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Rogue and Remy were having an argument about the events that happened last night. "I WAS DRUNK AT THE TIME!" Remy finally yelled at her. "EITHER WAY, IT STILL HURTS!" Rogue screeched. It took all of Logan's will to leave them, honestly, ever since he first met Rogue: he knew that the southern belle should be his and not Gambit's, he didn't deserve her, and with what had happened that night take the cake! "Really? You've got to be the most dangerous mutant out there and yet you think that the mating I did with Kitty hurts?" Remy scoffed. "How about when your with Logan? That hurts me like hell!" Rogue gave him a dirty look through her blurry vision.  
"At least Logan actually understands me!" Rogue yelled at him. "Oh and I don't?" Remy looked at the southern woman in disbelief. "When I try to talk to you about my problems you hold me tight and pretend that everything's alright!" She told him. "At least be glad I give you all of my free time when you need it cher! But what does that Wolverine have that I don't?" Remy glared at her in fury. "He actually listens to my problems and holds me when I really do need it!" Rogue said. Remy couldn't take it anymore. "Then choose," He whispered, loud enough for both Logan and Rogue to hear, mostly Logan because of his hightened senses.  
"Is it Logan... Or the man who truly loves you?" Rogue couldn't believe what her boyfriend just asked her. Did he really expect her to have to make a choice between her father-like figure and her own boyfriend? She didn't know who to choose, she loved Logan like he was her own father. But Remy was her boyfriend! The only man in the world who looked at her in a different light. Rogue didn't know what to say.  
After a long minute of silence, Remy chose for Rogue. He walked away from her. Never to be seen again. Rogue fell on her knees to the ground, hugging herself while her tears kept falling. "R-Remy..." She sobbed. Logan couldn't take it anymore. So he walked in, dropping to Rogue's level, she noticed him by his dog tags. "L-Logan!" She cried. He held out his arms to hold her. She accepted, sobbing into the Wolverine's shoulder. "H-how much d-did you s-s-see?" Rogue hiccuped over her words from the tears in her eyes. "All of it." He answered truthfully. "I'm so sorry, kid," He sighed. Knowing too well from the fight the couple had was because of his relationship with the southern belle.  
What Rogue said about her and the feral were just friends was true.  
But that was a story for another time. Right now, here was the mutant thief's ex-girlfriend. Standing right in front of him. "Rogue, I don't care if you have powers or not, you'll still be my cher." Remy smiled at her. "Are you going to let me in or not?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow at the cajun. He sighed, letting her in. "I hope one day we'll get to be what we used to." He told her. And now that Logan was out of the way, maybe he could get Rogue to forget about that night and remember how much he cared about her. Especially now that the southern belle doesn't have her powers anymore.


End file.
